


關於戀愛這件小事

by cheryllui8299



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryllui8299/pseuds/cheryllui8299
Summary: 他有些遲疑，但最後還是將手伸向那溫暖而堅定的掌心中。「好，我們一起。」兩人相視一笑，立下了只屬於他們的秘密約定。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 7





	關於戀愛這件小事

**Author's Note:**

> 無內容，片段，瑣碎，只是突然很想寫笨蛋情侶的日常。

〔關於睡姿〕

鶴房醒來時懷裡空空的，他迷濛的眨了眨眼轉過頭去才發現，大平不知何時滾到床側，毛絨絨的後腦勺正對著他，沒有多想，便伸手想將他撈過來。

大平睡的跟熱烘烘又軟綿綿的，像個大布偶般順應鶴房的挪動，貼到他的胸口時卻皺起了眉，嘟嘟囔囔著不知道在說什麼夢話。

鶴房將頭靠近了些，想聽懂他說什麼，卻恰巧被他推了一把。

「好熱......」

大平喊了一聲後，便滾了回去剛剛的位置，像是極為嫌棄鶴房的懷抱似的，這讓他有點委屈。

什麼嘛，剛在一起的時候都給抱的。那個時候又乖又聽話的......

抵擋不住睡意的鶴房，在回憶中逐漸又陷入夢鄉。

再次清醒時，房內已經是一片光亮。

鶴房想按掉手機鬧鈴，卻被靠在自己身上的人壓著挪不出手，只好以一個艱難的姿勢，伸手將快唱到副歌的鬧鈴關掉。

不久前還嫌棄他熱的大平，現在又回到懷中，雙手攬緊了他的腰，頭枕著他的胸膛，兩人彷若藤蔓般緊緊相貼。

鶴房覺得好笑，戳了戳仍在熟睡的大平。

「不是說很熱嗎，怎麼又滾回來了？」

大平連醒來的跡象都沒有，安穩而甜蜜的睡顏就像個沈睡的天使，相信這世上沒有人忍心叫醒他。

外頭開始有成員走動的聲音，應該是要起床梳洗的時間，但鶴房抱著暖烘烘的男朋友一點也不想起床，只想將時間凝結靜止在這刻。

他伸手撥開了大平微微汗濕的前髮，像是懷抱著最珍貴的事物般，在額上落下一個鄭重而輕柔的吻。

\-----------

〔關於挑食〕

雜誌拍攝一直是成員們認知中明星必要的工作，但他們萬萬沒想到這個行程數量多到驚人。

木全和鶴房結束兩人小組的拍攝，被放出來時已經過了午飯時間了，幾乎是餓到眼睛發綠的撲向便當。

木全快速掃了一圈後就果決的拿起炸豬排便當，反而是鶴房站在桌前手上拿著一個，眼睛卻還在桌上巡視，猶豫片刻才拿起了鯖魚便當。

工作人員也知道他倆的大食量，連忙上前阻止：「今天的便當沒有多訂喔，所以一個人先吃一個，真的吃不飽我再去買。」

鶴房呆了一下還沒回應時，木全已經幫他搶答：「沒有沒有，他是幫祥生拿的。」

工作人員望向正在接受採訪的大平，不疑有他的點點頭，留下了句「大家感情真好啊」便轉身忙去。

「噗，明明就只偏心一個人。」木全戳起丸子吐槽著：「你這是在當男朋友還是在當爸爸啊？」

鶴房打開了自己的餐盒後並沒有開動，而是把大平的餐盒也打開，挑挑撿撿了幾樣菜。

「你不懂。」他沒有抬頭，眼神非常專注於手上的動作：「如果不把他討厭的菜先挑起來，等下他就有理由直接不吃飯了。」

出道後成員們幾乎是每個人都進行了身材管理，向來非常克己的大平，只吃沙拉的瘦身方式嚇到了不少人。那時的鶴房忍不住想唸唸他，換來的是大平不高興的低聲抱怨「汐恩好煩哪」。

哼！現在我可以光明正大的管了吧。光榮的晉升男友身分的鶴房想著。

木全無言地看著鶴房突然洋洋得意了起來，覺得嘴裡的炸豬排都不香了，餘光瞥見大平好像結束了採訪，正往這邊走來，決定端著便當遠離這對膩死人的情侶。

最煩撒狗糧的人了。

\-----------

〔關於吵架〕

距離他們吵架已經接近24小時了，在緊湊的工作安排之下，那時憤怒的情緒也漸漸的消磨殆盡，只剩下些道不明的小彆扭。

LINE的通知不斷滾動，但等不到想見的訊息，大平放下手機嘆了一口氣，拿了身旁的布丁狗往後仰倒在床上，將臉埋在軟綿綿的肚子裡。

現在回想起來爭執的原因，瑣碎的有點好笑，都是雞毛蒜皮的小事，但是今天的行程兩人恰巧都是不同組，只能就這樣維持著微妙的距離一整天。

啊，不是──

明明中午吃飯的時候離得很近的，但鶴房只顧著和木全打遊戲，所以他也拉著瑠姬一起討論新連載的漫畫，進行著某種賭氣又幼稚的比拚。

大平又在床上翻了一個身，感覺腰部被什麼東西嗑了一下，伸手撈了出來是一個行動電源，上面貼滿各式各樣綠色的外星人，反面卻是大大的布丁狗貼紙，看起來既突兀，又達成某種奇異的和諧。

是鶴房的行動電源，可能是昨天遺落在他房間的。

本來想把東西放回櫃子上，明日再轉交的，但——沒有行動電源應該會很困擾吧，不如——

心裡有一點點想法後，便不斷的孳生蔓延，大平困擾的在床上滾來滾去，把床鋪弄得亂糟糟的，終於在不小心弄掉枕頭後爬起身來，狠狠地吸了一口布丁狗，帶著慷慨赴義的神情拿起行動電源準備出門。

沒想到拉開門後，行動電源的主人就站在他房門口，兩人一時間都愣住了。

「咳，嗯。」鶴房先回過神來，壓下尷尬努力維持鎮定的說：「那個，我好像充電線放在你這，你有看見嗎？」

還沒反應過來的大平傻傻地搖頭，鶴房要進來也沒攔他，就這樣側過身子讓人登門入室。

他看著鶴房裝腔作勢的翻找，先拿起小沙發上的抱枕檢查，然後象徵性地拿起書櫃上的裝飾品看了一下，最後直接坐到了床上，拿起布丁狗左右搓揉。

「哎呀，都沒有呢。」戲還是要演足的。

「真的嗎？那我之後再幫你找。」大平遲疑了一下，遞出被握的生熱的行動電源：「你這個也落在這了——啊！」

才剛靠近床邊手腕就被握住，然後被扯向了對方的懷抱，大平驚呼出聲卻沒有抵抗，伏在男朋友的肩膀上，乖乖的窩在他懷裡。

鶴房身上傳來清心好聞的柑橘味，這是他們兩個一起去挑選的沐浴乳，被熱烘烘的體溫烤過後，竟然變得繾綣而纏綿，勾的大平有些心癢癢的，但想到他們剛剛在冷戰，自己不該那麼沒有原則，才剛想要推開就聽見鶴房開口。

「一整天都沒抱到你了，超級超級想你的。」

本來略沙啞的少年音放軟後，充斥著撒嬌的意味，大平感覺像是被毛絨絨的小狗蹭了幾下，心都軟了。

「嗯，我也是。」

聽到大平這樣說的鶴房就更委屈了些：「那你還都不理我！吃飯的時候跑去坐在瑠姬旁邊，回來在車上的時候還跑去後面一個人坐——」

大平靜靜的聽著憋了一整天的男友抱怨，覺得又傻又可愛的，忍不住笑了出來。

戳了戳鶴房的臉頰，帶著笑意開口：「那你幹嘛主動來找我呀？」

鶴房捉住那隻搗亂的手指，牢牢的握在溫暖的掌心間。

「因為我答應過你，吵架不能超過一天呀。」

牆上的時鐘指針越過12，又是新的一天開始。

\-----------

〔關於約定〕

「我胖了很多，該減肥了。」

鶴房正喝著冰紅茶，聽到這話有些詫異的轉頭，打量著大平。

「你別看我這樣，我的體重已經到達了一個這輩子都沒看過的數字。」大平捏著手中的鋁箔包，很是困擾的說。

鶴房看著大平因為抿著嘴而鼓起的臉頰，忍住想戳戳看的慾望，然後回想前幾天的擁抱。

兩人因為決賽壓力大，為了一點摩擦而冷戰了幾天，最後是大平主動來想來談談，他們就窩在宿舍走廊底端的小陽台聊了好久。到最後兩人笑著說要擁抱一個，代表已經和好了，那時的大平剛洗完澡，挾帶著沐浴乳的清香輕輕的靠近他懷裡，整個人又香又軟的，就像……就像一塊剛出爐的烤布丁。

天啊，我在想什麼。鶴房回過神來，連忙把看推特後被粉絲影響的奇怪想法趕出腦子。

大平沒注意到他片刻的走神，坐在自動販賣機旁的長椅上，晃著小腿邊嘟囔著：「你還拉著我來喝飲料，根本就是居心不良。」

鶴房覺得冤枉極了，剛剛他說請客的時候，身旁這人明明就是很樂意的，主動拉著他的手走出練習室，冰紅茶也是他選的。

不過他也看出大平是因為壓力大想發發牢騷，自從吵過那次架後，他好像可以更猜透的猜中這位內斂的京都人。就讓著他吧，鶴房這樣告訴自己。

「你那哪叫胖呀，你看看我，粉絲都說我下巴都不見了。」他拿著自己打趣道。

「那不一樣，有那麼多人喜歡你，我……」大平話沒有說下去，但鶴房卻懂了。

相較於名次一直穩定高位的自己，大平則是在守門邊緣徘徊，當他在想自己能不能有機會第一時，大平卻是在憂慮能不能出道。

鶴房喝下最後一口冰紅茶，學著大平將鋁箔包捏扁，帥氣的做出拋投的動作。

「咚」的一聲，鋁箔包在兩人的注視下，以完美的拋物線落入了垃圾桶中。

「沒事，之後我陪你一起減肥吧，你的出道公約不是練腹肌嗎？」鶴房站起身來伸了一個大大的懶腰後側著頭看著大平。

走廊昏暗的燈光被少年擋了大半，卻在他高大挺拔的剪影中灑落了朦朧的光暈，大平愣愣的看著他伸出的手。

少年一直給人率直且不修邊幅的形象，橫衝直撞的張揚著青春活力，但此時此刻，大平卻感受的那銳利的鋒芒下那顆溫柔的心。

鶴房正在用他的方式安撫自己，大平清楚的意識到這點。

心中的憂慮緩緩消散，他有些遲疑，但最後還是將手伸向那溫暖而堅定的掌心中。

「好，我們一起。」

兩人相視一笑，立下了只屬於他們的秘密約定。

**Author's Note:**

> 開學了──！最近好多靈感但卻沒有時間打出來QQ  
> 只能一次寫一個小片段來湊了QQ


End file.
